Skater Kid
by Riley Written
Summary: A one-shot I thought up while listening to Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne.


Years Ago: Sydney, Australia

"Do you know where I can find a demon weapon called Kolora? I've heard she lives around here," a tall, black haired boy on a skateboard asked a gaggle of four girls.

"That's me, mate. Why do you ask?" A girl with tan skin and strawberry blonde hair stepped forward. The boy flipped up his skateboard.

"Look at his rings! Kolora, why are you even talking to this punk?" one of the other girls whispered, but loudly enough for the boy to hear. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm a meister looking for a weapon and, if the rumors are true, you're a weapon looking for a miester. I think we'd be a good match," the boy extended his hand and Kolora began to extend her's.

"You can do better than him, Kolora. Catch yourself a hot surfer," another girl said, causing the miester to grit his teeth even more.

Kolora brought her hand back and clenched her fists, "This really shouldn't involve you guys or your opinions."

"Fine Kolora, meet us up the street when you're done. But you can do better," the final girl said and they left the weapon and meister to talk.

"Do you even know what type of weapon I am?" Kolora unclenched her fists.

"You're a boomerang, a symmetrical weapon. I have a thing for symmetry."

After a long silence, the boomerang replied slowly, "Sorry mate, it's a knock back."

"You're not going to find a better partner than me!" the boy clenched his fists.

"There's no need to spit the dummy! Skater boys just aren't my bowl of rice, so I think we'd find it hard to resonate souls," the girl ran to catch up with her friends, watching the boy's figure shrink the entire way.

Fewer Years Ago: Location Unknown

"Don't you dare leave me here! Don't you dare! I'll die!" Kolora shrieked as her meister placed her on the cold, stone floor.

"Sorry, but a weapon should be willing to give up their life for their meister. Think of it this way: you'll provide a distraction so that I can escape."

"That doesn't mean you can just abandon me here!"

"Again, sorry Koala," her meister called as he turn tail and ran.

"It's Kolora!" she shouted after him. As she lay, waiting for death, she began regretting turning down that miester in Sydney. She had really wanted to accept his partnership too, but the opinions of her "friends" had stopped her. Of course, had she known that at the time, she never would have turned him down. Who in their right mind turns down partnering with the son of Lord Death? As that last thought crossed her mind, she was picked up by the witch her meister had been foolish enough to attack.

"Oh dear me, abandoned by your meister? I guess I can't really blame you for the attack, but you did assist. Therefore, you will be punished. I won't kill you, but you will never fly the same once I'm done with you," the witch gave a maniacal laugh and began chanting. Shooting pains shot through her arm as Kolora lost consciousness. But Kolora knew exactly what the witch was doing. The crack it would leave would never disappear.

Present Day: Australian Outback 

"Well Kid, you finally showed up!" Liz snapped at the appearance of the Shinigami.

"Yay! Kid's here!" Patty, in weapon form, exclaimed.

"As if we needed him! The Kishin eggs have already been collected," the older blond grumbled.

"Remember, there is one more egg we need to collect," Kid frowned as he flipped up his skateboard. He had only been here for half an hour, but even that was longer than he desired.

"Holy Dooley! Skater boy, is that you?" a slightly familiar Australian accent called from behind him.

The Shinigami turned to see a petite girl, slightly younger than him, running towards him. She kind of reminded him of Patty in a khaki vest and shorts over an orange t-shirt with a kangaroo on it. Her skin was quite tan and her hair was strawberry blond.

"I thought I recognized that skateboard!"

"Kid, you know this girl?" Liz asked.

"Yes, her name is Kolora."

"G'Day, mate! There's this rumor going round, you helped defeat the Kishin Asura."

"So what if I did?" he asked, hoping to end this conversation quickly and get back to the mission.

"No need to be so cold! I haven't seen you since...! How long has it been, seven years?"

"Eight actually," Kid replied coldly.

"I'm sure it was seven, but that doesn't matter," the girl shrugged, "I made a blue back with that knock back. Let's nut out a partnership," the Australian put out her hand.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to have to cut this conversation short, Kolora. My next target is right behind you." Kid smirked as the petite girl squeaked and jumped out of the way.

"Liz, Patty, transform!"

"I've already transformed," the firearm replied innocently as it was handed to the Shinigami.

"You know what I mean!" Kid snapped as an angry vein popped out on his forehead. In a flash of pink light, another pistol appeared in his other hand.

"Your soul has become a Kishin egg and is pure evil." Kid blindly pointed both pistols at his opponent.

"And now I have come to collect it!" he yelled as he opened his eyes and started shooting. A few moments later, all that remained was a stained red Kishin egg.

"This one is Patty's I believe," Kid smiled as the two weapons transformed into girls. As the shorter, blonder of the two devoured the red sphere, Kid turned back to Kolora.

"As you can see, I already have two weapons. Besides, if the rumors are true, you're asymmetrical now."

"As if you can talk!" Kolora spat. "Three lines on one side and none on the other!"

"They're Sanzu lines, a sign of my strength. If I recall, they weren't there when we last met. Here's the name of some meisters I know are looking for partners." Kid handed Kolora a card.

"Liz, Patty, let's go home. Father is waiting," Kid turned around and strolled away.

"Wow, you didn't freak out. That's an accomplishment," Liz commented as she followed her meister into the sunset.

"It's not that big a deal," Kid replied.

"Kid didn't freak out! Kid didn't freak out! Yay!" Patty chanted as she too followed the Shinigami into the sunset. Kid turned on the smaller of his two partners.

"I said it wasn't a big deal!" He shouted.

Later: Gallows Mansion

"She's right! I'm useless, asymmetrical garbage!" Kid cried.

"There, there, Kid, it's not that bad," Liz consoled the Shinigami.

"Yeah, garbage is yucky and you're not!" Patty added.


End file.
